


比坚尼还是死库水

by Sika



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: 车





	比坚尼还是死库水

3

噢，普莱姆斯神啊。擎天柱在心里叹道。

他的小侦察兵此刻蜷在充电床上，表情凄苦，代替护甲作为屏障的东西是一层薄薄的布料。

“bee，还好吗？”擎天柱屏住呼吸，还不忘关好了门。

“唔。”大黄蜂发出了意义不明的电子音——普神呐，他不知道神子用的是什么材料做的衣服，但没有了护甲，他被这料子磨得全身发颤，机体发热，难受得不行。

领袖善解机意地靠近侦察兵，手轻轻附上机体，“还好吗？”他重复。他似乎在关心侦察兵，但大黄蜂发誓他能感觉擎天柱的声音低沉了许多，就像、就像他们结为火种伴侣那个晚上，在、在擎天柱终于闯进他的禁地，二人合二为一那时。

大黄蜂更害羞了——在这样的擎天柱面前，他一定会害羞，而他的对接口甚至贴心的分泌出了润滑液，“我……”

“嘘。”擎天柱触碰着他的脸，“你不舒服，对吗，bee？”

“唔。”大黄蜂点点头，擎天柱笑了一下，很微小的弧度，但挣扎在浪潮中的大黄蜂还是捕捉到了，领袖冰凉的手指流连在侦察兵裸露在泳装之外的机体上，对他的侦察兵关切的开口，“让我来看看，我想帮你，可以吗bee？”

可以！当然他炉渣的可以！大黄蜂甚至忍不住在芯里爆了句粗口，他的中央处理器飞速的运转着，告诉他整个机体的任何部位——他有多渴望着触摸，渴望着爱抚，渴望着被占有，渴望着、擎天柱。

擎天柱在大黄蜂那对漾着欲求的蓝色光学镜里得到了他想要的答复。他像个检查病号的医者，用他的手指探测着不对劲的地方，比如——

“普神啊。”他叹道，“你甚至卸下了你的后挡板。”

大黄蜂扭了一下，即使他们已成伴侣，听到这话他的芯里也忍不住泛上赧意，他的脸热腾腾的，浑身也热腾腾的，他希望擎天柱能解决它们，而不是说出更让他羞耻的话来。

“这是为了我，是吗？”擎天柱触碰着被覆盖着布料的对接口——它已经完全湿润，甚至那些润滑液让那一处的布染上了更深的颜色，大黄蜂分不清他话里的意思，什么是为了他？已经自己卸下挡板像个等待爱人临幸的淫荡小机子，是对接口已经湿软得能淹没手指甚至更粗壮东西，还是两者都是？所以他还细细地喘着气，却谨慎地回答道，“是的，全部、全部都是为了你。”

年轻的侦察兵还不知道这句话带来的威力，擎天柱打开了前挡板，俯下身，亲吻着他爱人的唇，唇舌交缠如此温柔，手指却不留情面的、隔着布料刺入准备好接纳外物的对接口。

人类有句话叫投桃报李，擎天柱正在身体力行的实践着这句话，他的宝物赠予他如此诱人美妙的惊喜，他应该报以他最热切的情感和动力。

他比他们的第一次粗暴不少。欲海飘摇的大黄蜂模糊的捕捉到这个信息，但侦察兵却很好地适应了他的领袖，中央处理器尽职地汇报着体内的感受，那肆意妄为的两根手指在做着不甚温柔的扩张，但他炉渣的太舒服了，刺激中的舒服，大黄蜂忍不住发出了呻吟。

“嗯……啊……”

“你准备好了，对吗？”领袖亲了亲身下人，低声问道。他本不需要多此一举，手指在机体内的触感已经回答了他这个问题，但他就是想听爱人诚实的回答。他这一点小小的恶劣让大黄蜂愉悦又痛苦的呜咽了一声，小侦察兵觉得自己在燃烧。

“说你准备好了，说你想要我，我的bee。”擎天柱还在给这团火添薪加柴，手指的动作没有停止，依然在锲而不舍的，刮过他所知的爱人的敏感处。

光学镜分泌出了清洁液，大黄蜂收不住了，一向意志坚定地侦察兵此时软着声，哀求着他的领袖，“给我，给我……”

而领袖却不为所动，这时他甚至拔出了手指——粗俗的说，他的自制力在这种时刻回归，好像天生就是为了带给爱人甜蜜折磨的——即使他的输出管硬得快要爆炸，他还是坚持重复：“说你要我。我会给你所有想要的。我的bee。”

“我要你……擎天柱，我……要你，我该死的、我现在就……要你。”大黄蜂被他折磨得头上的触角都软了下来，带着哭腔喊着。

“说脏话可不对。”擎天柱说，他扯掉了那件不太结实的布料，气势汹汹的输出管已经抵上那处湿软，“但你很听话，我可以考虑……先给你应有的奖赏，再给你一点惩罚。”

话音未落，坚硬的输出管已经捅进做好扩张的地方，大型机的输出管自然也尺寸傲人，这没有留情的撞击直接顶到了大黄蜂的次级油箱，后者发出一声变了调的电子音，短促而尖锐的声音像在控诉领袖的“暴行”——如果侦察兵不那么快就手脚并用攀着领袖的话。

虽然他们只对接过一次，二人的契合却像与生俱来。擎天柱却对爱人的敏感处了若指掌，知道怎么样让大黄蜂陷入疯狂，而大黄蜂体内无意识收缩的甬道，更是能让擎天柱引以为傲的自制力在此溃不成军。

“你真棒，我的bee。”领袖夸赞着他的侦察兵，后者却不能像在战场得到嘉奖时那么兴奋，他此时当然也很兴奋，但是会让他羞赧的兴奋。他只能发出呻吟，羞于说出任何话，适才破罐破摔要求擎天柱占有他时的勇气荡然无存，但这并不影响擎天柱的兴致，领袖一下一下的撞击着他的爱人，让那些呻吟在他的动作下支离破碎。

和火伴的结合不同于其他的深入交流，不仅是生理上的快感，更多的是芯上的满足。只有一点不太好，作为接受的一方如果本身就十分敏感，在和火伴的结合中总是能很快达到过载，如果他的火伴十分勇猛，这位接受方甚至会被操弄得暂时休眠。

幸也不幸，大黄蜂就是那类敏感机，虽然他已经足够坚定坚强，而他的火伴擎天柱，当然十分、“勇猛”。

当次级能量液灌入大黄蜂体内时，坚持跑完整场拉力赛的侦察兵终于被滚烫的液体刺激得暂时休眠。擎天柱有些无奈和心疼，从初结合开始他就知道，这位小机子能给他带来的失控快感，他总怕会克制不住自己，给予他过分的刺激而伤害到他，所以有意识的禁欲，即便结合也是宣泄压力的出口。但没有什么比大黄蜂本身更重要。

只是没想到今天，还是没能克制住呀——擎天柱亲了亲那对黯下去的光学镜，依然抱着他的爱人，也躺在了充电床上陷入了休眠。


End file.
